A charged particle beam apparatus that measures or inspects a minute pattern formed on a semiconductor substrate is described in JP-A-2003-148915 (PTL 1). PTL 1 describes that “position comparison between CAD data and a formed pattern is performed, drawing correction is performed from a comparison result, and precision is inspected in a pattern drawing apparatus”.